GoPets Regular Item List (M-O)
GoPets Regular Item List (M-O) Note - this is a work in progress. I have the whole inventory list on my computer and will be transferring it slowly over to the wiki. I will also need to go over it and look for any recent changes that need to be made. Key: *When items have the same name for cats & dogs, the item is only listed once. *Parts of descriptions in italics were added to differentiate between items with identical names. *(*) indicates items available only to premium subscribers *(**) indicates items that used to be available for Prize Points (PP), now they are drops from games *(***) indicates items purchased with Invite Tokens *{4} numbers in brackets indicate how many items are in a set for those that are sold only in multiples If you spot any errors or items that are not included on the item index, please send a pm to momtomaeghan http://forum.gopetslive.com/privmsg.php?mode=post&u=295517 with the information. That way I can make the changes here and to my master list at the same time. Please note that any item misspelled on GoPets is misspelled here on purpose so that it can be found while doing a Search on GoPets. Thanks! ------------------------------------------------------------------ Magic Boxes *Big Magic Box *Magic Lunch Box *Magic Printing Press *Magic Wardrobe Box (Cats) *Magic Wardrobe Box (Dogs) *Small Magic Box ------------------------------------------------------------------ Magic Decorations *Fairy Gate *Magic Book and Book Stand *Magic Well *Runic Scroll *Magic Goblet *Crystal Ball (Blue) *Crystal Ball (Red) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Micropets *Baby Chick Micropet (yellow) *Purple Chick Micropet (drop from fishing) *LogiMouse *Owl Micropet (blue)* *Bright Pink Owl Micropet (from treasure chests) *Penguin Micropet (blue) *Happy Penguin Micropet (yellow) *Sad Penguin Micropet (lt blue) *Tough Penguin Micropet (red) *Blue Baby Dragon*** *Green Baby Dragon*** *Red Baby Dragon*** *Gryphon Micropet *Roborio (blue) *Orange Chrome Roborio (drop from fishing) *Rainbow GoFuzz Micropet *GoPets Parrot (came with 2007 yearly sub pirate ship set) *Spring Butterfly (premium item) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Mirrors *Dream Mirror (Green) *Dream Mirror (Purple) *Pink Standup Mirror *Purple Standup Mirror *Stand-Up Mirror (Beige) *Stand-Up Mirror (Brown) *Stand-up Mirror (Green) *Wall Mirror (Beige) *Wall Mirror (Pink) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Miscellaneous Items *Banjo of Love *Billboard (Electronics Shop House) *Billboard (Fashion Shop) *Billboard (Toy Shop) *Crescent Moon Aquarium *Custom Creations Tool* *Electric Guitar *Fancy Red Hand Fan *First Aid Kit *FriendShip Ring *Green Potty *Ice Box *Kitty Globe (Pink) *Logitech Towel *Magic Ball (game) *Map & Compass *Missile Aquarium *Oval Aquarium *Pet Adoption *Pet Hina Doll Set *Pink Dry Ice Box *Pink Piggy Bale Dancer Music Box *Puppy Globe (Yellow) *Red Potty *Red Striped Foot Stool *Rockin Bass Guitar *Shanghai (game) *Sudoku (game) *World Soccer Game Theme Trophy Type A *World Soccer Game Theme Trophy Type B *Faerie Apple *Faerie Sugar *Faerie Wheat *Small Faerie Dust ------------------------------------------------------------------ Music *90's Dj Primier Style Hip-hop* *African Zoological Garden* *Avec* *Black Toto R and B* *Christmas Carol #1 *Christmas Carol #2 *Christmas Club Party *Cyber GoPets* *DJ Toto* *Don't leave me alone Ballad* *Funny Pop* *Get Away Rock* *Goodbye Pop Ballad* *Happy Christmas *In Heaven* *Into the Darkness* *Liang Guais Like Hiphop* *Metal* *Mexican* *Moon Hunter Pop* *My Story* *Nu Metal* *Paradise* *Picnicday Sibuya Style* *Radio Star* *Rock Band* *Soft Jazz* *Sorry* *Space* *Starlight Lounge* *Super Hero Mind Ocherstra* *Today* *Toto Disco Club Disco* *Totos House Techno* *Trip to Mexico* *Welcom GoPets!* *West Hiphop* *White White Christmas *Winter Vacation* ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates Nameplates - Cute & Lovely Signs *Angel and Bells NamePlate *Apple and Worm NamePlate *Bear Doll NamePlate *Candy Girl NamePlate *Candy NamePlate *Cat NamePlate *Caterpillar NamePlate *Cats and Butterflies NamePlate *Chick and Egg NamePlate *Chick NamePlate *Chinese Girl NamePlate *Cookie NamePlate *Cute Girl NamePlate *Cute Puppy NamePlate *Doggy NamePlate *Dolphin NamePlate *Festive Gift NamePlate *Harp NamePlate *Ice Cream Cone NamePlate *Indian Girl NamePlate *Kitten NamePlate *Ladybug NamePlate *Leaf and Beetle NamePlate *Lovely Vest NamePlate *Panda NamePlate *Penguins NamePlate *Pink Dwarves NamePlate *Puppy NamePlate *Sheep Ladder NamePlate *Sheep NamePlate *Squirrel and Acorn NamePlate *Tulips NamePlate *Wedding NamePlate *Whale on the Sea NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Decorative Signs *Bird Mask NamePlate *Carpet NamePlate *Christmas Wreath NamePlate *Coffee and Cake NamePlate *Coffee Time NamePlate *Flower Power NamePlate *Garden Fence NamePlate *House with Red Roof NamePlate *Ivy NamePlate *Mermaid NamePlate *Park Bench NamePlate *Pearl NamePlate *Picnic Sandwich NamePlate *Pink Flowers NamePlate *Roses NamePlate *Tea and Flower NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------ Nameplates - Fantasy Signs *A Girl Playing a Flute and Cobra NamePlate *Arabian Pattern NamePlate *Black Cat NamePlate *Black Moon NamePlate *Christmas NamePlate *Cinderella NamePlate *Cupid NamePlate *Dragon and Tower NamePlate *Gothic NamePlate *Jack and The Beanstalk NamePlate *Moon and Stars NamePlate *Moon and Whale NamePlate *Native NamePlate *Night NamePlate *Pirate NamePlate *Pyramid NamePlate *Sheepskin NamePlate *Snow Owls NamePlate *Snowy Night NamePlate *Witch NamePlate ------------------------------------------------------------------